lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Melinda Warner
Dr. Melinda Warner is a medical examiner in the New York City Police Department. After working as a doctor in the United States Air Force to pay for medical school and serving two tours during the Gulf War, Warner left the military to take care of her daughter, and became an Assistant Medical Examiner for the NYPD. ( : "Blast") In 2000, having reached the rank of Medical Examiner, she was assigned to the 16th Precinct to replace Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers who had begun to work for Major Case in addition to Homicide. These two units took up most of Rodgers' time, and she had to discontinue service to Special Victims. ( : "Noncompliance") Over the years, Warner has become an integral part of the Manhattan Special Victims Unit, and her personal skills have contributed to the unit's high success rate in closing cases. She was shot by Sophie Gerard, a troubled and grieving mother, during a standoff inside the morgue. ( : "Shattered") Neal Baer, producer from the show confirmed on his Twitter account that she survived. http://twitter.com/NealBaer/status/14339680808 She is later seen back on the job and when Stabler and Benson question her ruling a death as a homicide she says "I was shot in the lung, not the head." Turns out she was right, just not in the way she believed. There is a knock on the door and Benson looks through the eye hole and sees it's Melinda Warner. She gives Benson some disturbing news: the sex trafficker that they arrested that day is Noah's father. ( : "Undercover Mother") Trivia *During her time in the Air Force, Warner received training in the use of firearms. ( : "Blast") *According to Detective Elliot Stabler, Warner hates cold weather and always sends her assistants to crime scenes on cold days. ( : "Mean") *Warner is the only Medical Examiner in the whole of the ''Law & Order'' franchise to appear in the opening credits of her series. *Warner's daughter was born in 1991. *In "Blast", Warner was personally involved in a case by informing parents that their kidnapped daughter had leukemia. Later on, she shot the perpetrator in the leg, preventing him from committing suicide by cop. *Dr. Warner is married and has one daughter, ( : "Blast", "Juvenile") who was mentioned twice on the show. She also had a dog named Petey. ( : "Beef") She also mentions having a sister who is a buyer at Saks. ( : "Streetwise") Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (16 seasons, 168 episodes): **Season 2: "Noncompliance" • "Pixies" • "Abuse" • "Secrets" • "Pique" • "Scourge" **Season 3: "Repression" • "Stolen" • "Rooftop" • "Tangled" • "Redemption" • "Care" • "Ridicule" • "Monogamy" • "Counterfeit" • "Denial" • "Silence" **Season 4: "Chameleon" • "Vulnerable" • "Lust" • "Angels" • "Dolls" • "Juvenile" • "Resilience" • "Rotten" • "Mercy" • "Tortured" • "Privilege" • "Desperate" • "Appearances" • "Dominance" • "Futility" • "Grief" • "Perfect" • "Soulless" **Season 5: "Loss" • "Serendipity" • "Shaken" • "Escape" • "Brotherhood" • "Hate" • "Ritual" • "Families" • "Careless" • "Sick" • "Lowdown" • "Criminal" • "Painless" • "Bound" • "Poison" **Season 6: "Birthright" • "Scavenger" • "Conscience" • "Charisma" • "Doubt" • "Weak" • "Haunted" • "Identity" • "Quarry" • "Game" • "Hooked" • "Intoxicated" • "Night" • "Parts" • "Goliath" **Season 7: "Design" • "Strain" • "Name" • "Starved" • "Rockabye" • "Storm" • "Infected" • "Blast" • "Taboo" • "Manipulated" • "Gone" • "Class" • "Venom" • "Fault" • "Fat" • "Web" • "Influence" **Season 8: "Informed" • "Clock" • "Recall" • "Uncle" • "Confrontation" • "Underbelly" • "Choreographed" • "Scheherazade" • "Loophole" • "Dependent" • "Haystack" • "Sin" • "Responsible" • "Annihilated" • "Pretend" • "Screwed" **Season 9: "Alternate" • "Harm" • "Fight" • "Paternity" • "Snitch" • "Streetwise" • "Signature" • "Undercover" • "Closet" • "Authority" • "Trade" • "Cold" **Season 10: "Confession" • "Lunacy" • "Retro" • "Babes" • "Wildlife" • "PTSD" • "Smut" • "Stranger" • "Hothouse" • "Selfish" • "Liberties" **Season 11: "Unstable" • "Hammered" • "Spooked" • "Users" • "Turmoil" • "Perverted" • "Anchor" • "Quickie" • "Confidential" • "Bedtime" • "Conned" • "Beef" • "Ace" • "Wannabe" • "Shattered" **Season 12: "Merchandise" • "Trophy" • "Gray" • "Rescue" • "Pop" • "Dirty" • "Pursuit" • "Bully" • "Totem" **Season 13: "Scorched Earth" • "Personal Fouls" • "Missing Pieces" • "True Believers" • "Russian Brides" • "Lost Traveler" • "Hunting Ground" • "Strange Beauty" • "Rhodium Nights" **Season 14: "Lost Reputation" • "Vanity's Bonfire" • "Presumed Guilty" • "Brief Interlude" • "Her Negotiation" **Season 15: "American Tragedy" • "Rapist Anonymous" • "Criminal Stories" • "Post-Mortem Blues" **Season 16: "Undercover Mother" • "Daydream Believer" **Season 17: "Devil's Dissections" • "Criminal Pathology" *''Law & Order: Trial by Jury'' (1 season, 1 episode): **Season 1: "Day" *''Chicago Fire'' (1 season, 1 episode): **Season 3: "We Called Her Jellybean" de:Melinda Warner Category:Medical examiners Category:SVU Characters Category:TBJ Characters Category:US military personnel Category:Females Category:Crossover Characters Category:SVU Main Characters Category:Victims